


Empathy Machine

by jshn



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Mind Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>学霸西皮，Mind fuck梗，感官control play。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy Machine

“当特殊频率的电磁波以一定方向角度和适当强度作用于被试头部时，相关脑区同一通路的集群神经元发放之间的共振方式的确可能发生变化，而且这一变化的方向是人为可控的。”穿着银灰色西装带着透明框眼镜的背头青年将他的PPT调整到最后一张，脸上露出极为自信的微笑，“综上，我们课题组的研究表明，能影响感知觉加工的移情机器的存在确实具有理论可行性。” 

青年的话音未落，整个会场爆发出了响亮而持久的掌声，夹杂着不少女性听众的尖叫。当然，她们的热情也许不仅仅来自这报告内容的突破性成果，而是来自于这位报告人本身无可挑剔的高挑身材和电影明星般的英俊容貌。 

主持人提高声音，努力地试图把会场的沸腾压下去：“大家还有问题要问么？如果没有，那么感谢来自CMU的Dr. Quinto那划时代的精彩演讲……” 

“我有问题。” 

一个声音小小地冒了出来，很快被其他人的热情掌声盖了过去，甚至连主持人都没有发现。 

但依旧站在讲台前的报告人——Zachary Quinto发现了。他深褐色的双眼在眼镜后面眯了起来，因为他原本并没有预料到会有人提问——或者说他压根没期待真正有多少人能理解他超出时代的新奇想法。 

“那么，这位先生，你有什么问题？”Zach摆出了一个迷人的微笑。 

一个和他差不多高的青年从人群中站了起来，他在黑色线衫外面套了一件红格子衬衫，金发有些凌乱，让他看起来格外年轻，甚至很可能只是个学生。他努力地略微笨拙地迈动着步子挪到话筒面前，说话前紧张地扶了一把他那散发着老掉牙宅男气息的黑色框镜。 

“Dr. Quinto，我很，很喜欢你的演讲。”金发青年的脸颊可疑地红了一下，“但是我有点疑问。那个，移情作用一般被认为发生在高级皮层，我……我怀疑这种现象到底能不能影响感知觉皮层的神经元发放。我说的没错吧，博士？” 

Zach礼貌地点头，示意他继续说下去。 

青年一下子受到了莫大的鼓舞。他的语速加快了，声音也愈发自信。“举个例子，当我看到您受伤了，我也会觉得疼。但这种疼是自上而下想象而来的，和自己真正受伤肯定不一样。” 

“所以你觉得移情机器只能带来虚假的、轻微的知觉影响？”Zach问。虽然他脸上依旧保持着微笑，但从没被质疑过的天才还是本能地感觉到了一丝冒犯，以及随之而来的好胜心。 

“是的，我觉得您说说的那种机器不可能存在。”青年坚定地说完，似乎又觉得不太好意思，偷偷瞥了Zach一眼。 

Zach注意到那双藏在黑色框镜背后的眼睛很蓝。他突然开口问：“你叫什么名字？” 

青年呆了一下，小声说：“Chris Pine，Berkeley的学生。”大概因为紧张，他伸出舌头轻舔了一下嘴唇，这个小动作被Zach看得一清二楚。 

“很好，Chris。”Zach缓缓地、低沉地开口，“一个好的科研工作者，一定会相信亲自实验的结果。” 

Chris茫然地点了点头。他眨了眨眼，惊愕地发现眼前的情景忽然改变了。 

他依旧站在报告厅的中央，而Dr. Quinto也还在讲台上，他们两人依旧对视着。只是他们周围的其他人都消失不见了。他的视线里只有Dr. Quinto那双深褐色的眼睛，他的目光是那么炽热难解，里面包含着好奇、挑战和奇妙的……欲望。 

Chris想开口询问，可他发现自己发不出声音。 

事实上，全部声音都消失了。他的听觉像是被屏蔽了，或者整个世界的开关——除了他和Quinto两个人，都被按了暂停键。 

Zach不知不觉中已经走下了讲台，停在Chris身前。他的手指攀上了自己的领结，灵活地解开了它，扔到一边。然后他慢慢地扯开自己的白衬衫，从最上面一颗纽扣开始，手指同时轻抚着自己的胸口——那动作真是有着致命的吸引力。 

Chris觉得自己的身体一下子僵住了，他无声地咽了一口口水，当Zach朝他靠过来的时候他几乎动弹不得。 

Zach的头靠向Chris的颈侧。Chris感觉到喷在自己脖子上的潮热的呼吸。红晕立刻爬满了他的脖子。 

Zach开始解Chris的纽扣，同时舔舐着Chris的锁骨，Chris觉得那太用力了，一定会留下很多羞耻的痕迹。他想发出声音抗议，但发现自己做不到。 

Zach的手指伸进了Chris的长裤。Chris的全部知觉都聚集到了那正隔着内裤揉搓他的手指上。天呐……他虚弱地张开嘴唇，觉得浑身软绵绵的，尤其是Zach的手指同时落在了他敏感地臀部上，不轻不重地揉捏着…… 

不，不能在这里。Chris无声地祈求，他的腿开始颤抖，他都不知道Zach是怎么做到的，他完全知道该怎样让Chris知觉到近乎巅峰的快感。 

“感觉怎么样，Chris？”Zach的声音贴着Chris的耳朵传来。 

“我……嗯……”Chris不由自主地发出一声低吟。然后他突然发现会场里其他人都忽然回到了原地，此刻几百双眼睛都聚集在他身上，带着些不解和好奇。 

而Dr. Quinto依旧站在讲台上，笑盈盈地看着他，衬衫纽扣整整齐齐，甚至领结都还在原来的位置。 

Chris全身的血都一下子涌上了脸颊。他感觉到自己的牛仔裤还是紧绷绷的，而且臀部那里手指落下的触感还是那样鲜明。他稍稍挪动了一下，膝盖还有些发软，如果他回过神来的速度再晚一秒，他也许就已经射了。这个想法让他感到更加羞耻，他甚至无法再与Dr. Quinto对视，而且他的大脑已经拒绝加工刚才到底发生了什么。 

“谢谢你的回答，Dr. Quinto。”Chris匆匆说到，落荒而逃似的冲出了会场。 

出门以后Chris随便找了间小会议厅一头冲了进去，手里的文件夹掉在了地上，文件散落一地他也无暇去捡。他尴尬地挪了挪腿，庆幸现在没有人会看到他的窘态。 

“Chris？”熟悉的声音自背后响起。 

Chris猛地回头，看到穿着西装的青年正微笑着打量着他。“D……Dr. Quinto。”刚刚的性幻想对象就站在眼前，Chris窘迫地想要找个地缝钻进去。 

“你可以叫我Zach。”Zach的手指漫不经心地玩弄着自己的领结。 

Chris的目光不可遏制地被那手指吸引了过去。他一下子想到那手指在刚才是怎样抚摸着Zachary自己，又是怎样抚弄他……的。他听到自己的嗓音变得沙哑了起来。“Dr……Zach，你怎么会到这里来？” 

“我的报告结束了，下一场研讨会就在这里，半个小时以后。”Zach耸了耸肩，深色双眼兴致勃勃地落在Chris绯红的脸颊上，“而且我以为你会有兴趣继续……我们之前的探讨。” 

“哦。之前的……讨论。”Chris又舔了一下嘴唇，他的自己急需喝水，不然嗓子要开始冒烟了。“我觉得，呃，影响知觉的移情机器不存在。” 

“嗯。”Zach点了点头，“所以我建议我们继续实验。”他忽然伸手将门落了锁。 

“什，什么？”Chris还没反应过来，Zach就往前走了一步，猛地按住了他的肩膀将他的上半身压在桌面上。 

“Zach？”Chris猛地睁大眼睛。 

“告诉我，你刚才看到了什么，又感觉到了什么？”Zach的脸距离Chris的大概只有一寸距离。Chris可以看到他扩大了的神色瞳孔，湿润而且明显的兴奋着。 

“我看到你……你解开了自己的领结。”Chris很诚实地回答，避重就轻。 

“很好。”Zach说，“不过我现在更有兴趣解开你的。”他一边说着，一边将Chris的红格子衬衫拉下肩膀，然后是里面的黑色线衫。 

Chris的头脑一瞬间陷入了混乱，这是有一场实验么？这一切都是幻觉？这一认知让他没有任何反抗，Zach的手很快探入了他的贴身白T恤，依旧是无比精准地每次都能抚到他的敏感点，不过这次他很清楚地听到了自己的喘息。 

“喜欢这种感觉么？”Zach问。他解开Chris的牛仔裤，将它们褪到Chris的膝盖位置，隔着内裤揉搓Chris半硬的欲望，Chris很快就在Zach手中完全硬了起来。 

“呜……”Chris小幅度地在Zach手里摩擦着，无法得到彻底的宽慰，前液让内裤湿了一片，也沾湿了Zach的手指。 

“现在，说说你的感受。”Zach轻轻拍了一下Chris的臀部，严肃地催促。 

“我……我能感觉到你的手指。”Chris小声说。 

“好的，触觉。”Zach说着，把自己站了Chris前液的手指塞到他嘴里，“舔。” 

Chris乖巧地把Zach的手指舔舐干净。 

“味觉。”Zach满意地说，指了指Chris更硬了的勃起，“还想要更多么？” 

Chris疯狂地点头。 

Zach挑了挑眉毛，伸手将Chris的身体翻过来，让他面朝下躺在桌面上，两条长腿仍落在地面，臀部显得更加挺翘。 

Chris能感觉到Zach的身体紧紧贴着他的腿部，某个坚硬灼热的部位正不耐地摩擦着他的臀部。 

“现在，你能感觉到更多。”Zach说着，把Chris的内裤扯了下来。 

Chris感觉到Zach掰开了他的臀瓣，手指蘸着冰凉的膏体揉按着他的臀缝。他嗅到了一些奇特的香气。“印，印度香？” 

“只是我随身携带的护手霜。”Zach轻松地说，“嗅觉加入了，乖男孩。” 

Zach将一根手指探了进去。 

Chris发出一声低吟。 

“放松。”Zach咬了咬Chris的耳朵，将两根手指伸了进去，耐心地扩张和润滑。 

Chris尽可能地感受着Zach的手指，忽略掉外物入侵的不适，他仿佛看到了自己的内壁正在被碾压，所有的褶皱被撑开，暗粉色的入口处重复着舒张和收缩的过程，绞弄着Zach的手指……跨知觉通道的联觉。 

Zach满意地收回了手。 

就在这时，Chris忽然听到有敲门声响了起来。 

“啊有人……”他沙哑地喊道，试图把身体从桌面上抬起来。 

Zach一把将Chris按了回去，同时另一只手握住他的髋骨将他抬了起来，猛地挺了进去。 

“啊啊唔……”Zach一下子进得太深了，Chris感到了钝痛和毫无预兆的填充感，他忍不住叫了出来。 

敲门声停了一瞬，旋即更加急迫也更大声地响了起来。 

“外面……嗯啊……他们……”Chris刚想开口说话，Zach就更加用力地顶弄起来，并且同时将手绕到Chris身前，抚慰他的勃起，Chris的话语一下子变得支离破碎。 

“门已经锁了。”Zach没有任何停下的意思。 

“他们听见了……会，会被发现的……” 

Chris的手指死死抓着桌面的边缘，他抽泣了起来，红晕遍布的身体因为害羞而不停地颤抖。他试图转过身来，蓝眼睛带着惊恐注视着那看起来不太牢靠的门锁。 

“认真体验，你用不上你的视觉，Pine同学。”Zach俯下身，拿走了Chris的眼镜。那双湿润的蔚蓝色大眼睛是那样迷人，Zach感到鼠蹊部一阵阵发紧，这家伙平时戴眼镜就是为了减少别人犯罪么？ 

Chris眼前模糊一片，视觉功能的缺损让他其他知觉更加敏锐……Zach重重地在他体内摩擦进出，在他最敏感的一点顶撞碾压，他的手指灵活地抚弄他的勃起，Zach压在他后背的体重……空气中印度香那芬芳黏腻的檀香气……还有门外那要命的敲门声……Zach的喘息……Chris自己越来越大声的呻吟……Zach顶进来时Chris的牛仔裤和桌角的窸窣摩擦声…… 

Chris再也承受不住这来自各个知觉通道的侵袭，他惊喘了一声，射了出来。 

Zach也很快释放了自己。他轻吻了一下Chris紧闭的眼角，将他拉了起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上。 

“感觉怎样？”Zach问。 

Chris忽然睁大了眼睛。“敲门声停了？” 

“没有人敲门。”Zach耐心地解释，故意眨了眨眼，“是我让你听见的。我发现……这能使你更加兴奋。” 

Chris没想到自己的脸还能更红一点。他低下头去，小声问：“实验，嗯哼？所以刚才所有的……触觉，视觉，嗅觉……都是你做出来的？” 

Zach轻轻敲了一下Chris的脑袋，哭笑不得地说：“在我还在你身体里没出来的时候问这种问题……我开始怀疑你的智商了，Pine同学。” 

“我，这是特殊情况。”Chris气恼地鼓起脸颊，“总之我还是不信你感知觉移情机器那套。” 

“哦？”Zach故意动了动胯，“就算现在这样？” 

“嗯……”Chris呻吟了一声，嘴硬地说，“我现在比较怀疑……你有超能力或者根本是个外星人什么的。” 

“令人印象深刻的想象力。”Zach赞赏，“那么，让我们继续做实验验证一下你刚才的假设吧，我的Chris小天才。” 

 

——Fin.


End file.
